


Halcyon Days

by Cheloya



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Judeau's elusive dreams.





	Halcyon Days

Her whole childhood, Casca wore a dress without a second thought but the occasional moment of annoyance when her skirts would snag on a nail. Her whole childhood, she wore a dress without a second thought, but in her new life - a life that felt far more real, by all accounts - she could name only a handful.  
  
Only one really stuck in her memory, and even that had been whittled down to the frustration of heavy brocade pulling her back, impeding her movements, while she watched the newly entitled Griffith fall.  
  
Judeau remembered that evening, too, of course. There was not a Hawk who didn’t. But when he thought of the times he had seen Casca in a dress, that wasn’t foremost. In fact, he hadn’t liked that dress too much. In his opinion, Casca wasn’t a rose kind of girl.  
  
That might have something to do with the fact that he’d seen her in pale tan, once – yellowed linen, and as simple a shift as shifts got. No darts at the waist, or the breast; no delicate embroidery. The kind of thing a working girl wore when she did the washing, and she had. She’d worn it in a field while she waited for her clothes to dry. She’d sat back on her elbows, legs crossed with gangling grace, and she’d laughed and batted him away when he tried to stick a sunburned grass stalk between her teeth.  
  
That was a memory forever preserved, and he wished he could forget the soft expression on her face when Griffith came to lounge by them as well. Casca did not refuse his grass stalk; she gnawed on it thoughtfully long after he had walked away.  
  
Judeau’s lay forgotten, lost amid its brethren. He comforted himself with the knowledge that his, at least, would seed.


End file.
